


Rest

by JulyBecameDecember



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Cuddling, and Romantic Cuddling, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyBecameDecember/pseuds/JulyBecameDecember
Summary: a cuddle pile fic for a friend,,,
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen & Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Clark Kent, Batfamily Members & Diana (Wonder Woman), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> okay so we both love the idea of how Young DCEU barry is ,, and,, basically bruce taking him in, that's why he's here. Also superwonderbat.... love them

Bruce sighed, supported only by Clark’s arm bracing his shoulders. Exhaustion pulled at his bones, making him feel the effects of Gravity heavier than usual. Barry sat at his other side, hands fliting over his body, unsure how to help. The speedster worried his lip, looking at Bruce with concern. Slowly, Bruce lifted his uninjured arm, wrapping it around Barry’s neck as the speedster and the Kryptonian helped him down the hall. 

He saw Diana’s tiara resting on a table down the hall, gauntlets resting gently beside it. If this were any other time, he would have chastised her carelessness, what if someone saw? But as it was, he was still in his suit, Barry was still in his sans helmet, and Clark still had his suit on. Honestly, the Lake-House was far enough out that he assumed they would be fine, for now. 

“Careful,” Clark’s deep voice rumbled, settling gently around him. “Barry, can you grab a set of clothes from his room?” 

“You want me to go into his room?” Barry squeaked, fear lacing his tone. Bruce just nodded, knowing the boy was hesitant to upset him. “Uhhhh, alright. I’ll be back.” 

Blue lightning spiked through the hall as Barry sped down, towards the direction of his room. Bruce let out another sigh, leaning his head against Clark as they neared the room. Slowly, Clark tugged him into it, where Alfred sat waiting for them. Diana was off in the corner, tending to Dick. 

In all honesty, Bruce was glad Arthur and Victor weren’t here. Victor was quiet and reserved, in a way that unsettled even Bruce. They had great talks about machines but other than that, Bruce found it hard to connect with the cyborg. Arthur was insensitive most of the time, not yet knowing everyone’s limits. But Diana, Clark, Barry- out of all the League, Bruce connected with them most. Diana and Clark were his partners, in more ways than one, and Bruce had taken Barry under his wing, seeing him as another son. Even if he wouldn’t admit that to the speedster yet. He knew the kid still was working on getting his true father out of prison. 

“B!” Dick called softly, noticing when Bruce shambled into the room. “Are you okay?” 

Bruce nodded, “Yeah. Deathstroke found a weak spot in the armour. I’ll be fine.” 

Still, his first son looked worried, going so far as to sit up. But Diana stopped him, murmuring something too low for Bruce to hear. Clark caught it, smiling as Dick nodded up at the Amazonian, letting her finish bandaging his wrist. Alfred turned to Bruce, looking at him over his glasses as he helped Bruce settle on the cot.

Almost instantly the moment he was detached from Clark’s side, Jason and Tim burst into the room, worries spilling from their mouths as they hovered over Bruce. It was nice to know they both cared, despite the past between them. Damian stood off to the side, emotionless unless you knew where to look. 

“Boys,” Clark broke in, with Diana coming to stand behind Jason. Jason tensened when he felt her place her hand on his shoulder, but relaxed when he realized it wasn’t a threat. “Try not to overwhelm him.” 

They nodded, before stepping back. Dick huffed from the otherside of the room, with Damian walking over to them. They were all in a room together, the people he cared about, with Barry down the hall. It felt nice to have them all in one place. 

Almost as if summoned by his thoughts, Barry sped into the room, handing Bruce a change of clothes. 

“I uh- I grabbed the first thing I could find. Didn’t want to go snooping through your wardrobe because that would be weird, right? I mean yeah you asked me to get clothes bu-” 

“Barry,” Bruce cut him off, giving him a small smile, “Thank you.” 

“Right. Yeah- uh. Sweet. Cool. I’ll just go?” 

Bruce shook his head, “No, stay. You know you’re welcome to stay. Besides Dick missed you.” 

“You’re damn right I did, get over here speedy,” Dick grumbled, pushing himself off the cot to snatch Barry up in a hug. The speedster froze for a moment before returning it. 

“Alright,” Alfred said, breaking the moment. He turned to give them each a glare, “Master Wayne needs to be tended to. It’s nearly impossible to do so if you’re all in here acting like a bunch of mothern hens. Wait for him in the living room, please?” 

One by one they filtered out, leaving Bruce alone with Alfred. Both Diana and Clark left with a kiss to Bruce’s head. It felt… nice, honestly, to be taken care of. 

“I do wish you’d be more careful,” Alfred muttered as he peeled back the suit’s torso piece. 

It would have to be repaired later, upgraded to account for Deathstroke’s blade. But even if he made it stronger, added more padding, he would have to account for moveability, making sure he still had his full range of motion.

Alfred huffed, “I can hear you thinking, Master Bruce. For one moment, do try shutting your brain off. Might actually get some rest for once.” 

Grunting in response, Bruce just shifted to allow Alfred access to the wound. He tried not to hiss as his friend began the stitches. The bruising on his leg and hips would heal in time, his twisted ankle would settle in a day or two. What really made it all worse was just how deeply tired he was, right down to the bone. 

They were silent as Alfred worked, and in truth they didn’t need to talk. So many years had gone by where they worked together, learning a language they worked between the two. Communication without actually speaking had been important, and Bruce couldn’t be more thankful for Alfred continuously sticking by his side. 

Once he finished, Alfred pulled away and began cleaning up. Bruce took the moment to strip himself of the cowl and rest of the suit, replacing it with the soft clothes Barry had brought back. He recognized the shirt as one of Clark’s, one that sat large on him, dripping from his arms even with his bulk. The pants were Diana’s, something he didn’t notice until he saw the French brand on it. Her legs longer than his, leaving the sweat pants trailing down his feet. He cuffed them, not wanting to look like an idiot as he shuffled down the hall where the pile surely awaited him. Bruce smiled, knowing that Barry most likely hadn’t known that these were his partner’s clothes.

With an okay from Alfred, Bruce took off down the hall, wincing whenever a certain motion would pull at a bruise. The stitches still stung, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. If he could take the cut, he could handle the stitches. Soon enough, he reached the living room where someone (Dick probably) had put on Wall-E, a classic favorite of his when he wasn’t feeling all that well. His little robins were in a pile, along with Barry who looked completely terrified snuggled in Dick’s arms beside Damian. Jason was using Dick’s shoulder as a pillow, with Tim curled up against his chest. Diana and Clark were above them, Dick’s head resting in Diana’s lap. 

As he got closer, Clark sped over to him (changed, Bruce noted, in Bruce’s own clothes). It never ceased to amaze Bruce in the sheer restraint Clark had with his strength. The gentleness in which the Kryptonian laced his fingers with Bruce’s, the softness in which he placed a kiss on the back of Bruce’s hand. It always floored the vigilante, knowing just how powerful Clark really was. Diana made sense, she was much more of a gentle soul compared to Clark’s bright, boisterous at times, joy. 

“That’s my shirt,” Clark murmured in Bruce’s ear as he hugged him.

Bruce smiled, one eyebrow raised, “You almost sound upset.” 

“It’s cute. Especially with Diana’s pants.” 

Carefully, Clark led him to the pile, sitting himself next to Bruce. Bruce found himself sandwiched between Clark and Diana, with Dick’s head transferred to his lap instead. Bruce rested his hand in Dick’s soft hair, brushing it out of his face. All at once, the pile grew smaller, shuffling closer around Bruce. 

  
These were the moments that made doing what he did worth it. These were the moments he loved, surrounded by those who cared and those he cared for. Without them, everything would be ten, twenty times harder. So, wrapped in love and family, Bruce let himself drift off and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad


End file.
